goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Sue Bob Murphy Beats Up King Bob and Gets Grounded
Cast Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra King Bob and one of King Bob's guards-Eric Jordan and Sue Bob's dad-Joey Jerome-Steven One of King Bob's guards-Paul Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Sue Bob's mum-Catherine King Bob's screaming voice, Jordan's angry voice and Jerome's angry voice-Kidaroo King Bob's crying voice-Simon Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Sue Bob Murphy was feeling grumpy about King Bob. Sue Bob: Man! I hate King Bob! He's the worst King ever for taking his throne. He always gives me and my friends punishments, sends us to the cabbage field and sends us to the dodgeball wall for dumb reasons including Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid and Philmore. Besides, he whomps! What shall I do? Then Sue Bob thought of something. Sue Bob: I know! I will beat him up! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Sue Bob went off to the Jungle Gym to confront King Bob. Then Gelman climbed up the Jungle Gym and she confronted King Bob. Sue Bob: King Bob! King Bob glared at Sue Bob. King Bob: The impertinence! Sue Bob, what do you want for me now? Sue Bob: You always give me and any of my friends punishments, send us to the cabbage field and send us to the dodgeball wall for dumb reasons! I'm going to beat you up for being a tyrant! King Bob: Don't you dare threaten to beat me up! The insolence! Sue Bob: I have the right to beat you up! So stand still, so I can beat the living tar out of you! King Bob: Uh-uh, threaten me again and see me what happens! Sue Bob: I'm going to beat the living tar out of you right now! Sue Bob charged towards King Bob, who was horrified. King Bob: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Sue Bob started to attack King Bob, and King Bob started screaming as Sue Bob beat him up continuously. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sue Bob pushed King Bob over to the floor, and King Bob felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob started laughing. Sue Bob: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for being such a tyrant! King Bob kept on crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jordan, Jerome, please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What happened, sire? Jerome: Tell us what's wrong? King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob beat me up. I'm hurt very badly. Ow. Jordan: He did what? Jerome: Oh my god! Sue Bob's in big trouble! Jordan and Jerome got very angry at Sue Bob. Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Sue Bob, how dare you beat up King Bob?! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) You know that's very unacceptable! And attacking the king of the playground is a very bad thing to do! Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) That's it, you're in big trouble! And for this, you're going straight to the dodgeball wall! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) I agree with Jordan! You will stay there until Miss Finster sends you to Principal Prickly's office! King Bob called to the guards. King Bob: Guards, please come help me! Then two of King Bob's loyal subjects came. Subject 1: What is it, sire? King Bob: Sue Bob beat me up! Ow ow ow. Two subjects were horrified. Subject 2: She did what? Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Guards, take her away! Take her to the dodgeball wall right now! Jordan: You heard what King Bob said. Take her to the dodgeball wall and get Miss Finster to see her while we help King Bob. Subject 1: Yes, Jordan! Subject 2: Right away, Jordan! Two subjects glared to Sue Bob. Subject 1: Come with me, you bad girl! Subject 2: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Two subjects picked up Sue Bob, and they took her down the ladder, and took her to the dodgeball wall. Jordan and Jerome walked over to King Bob. Jordan: It's okay, sire. Jerome: Sue Bob won't be hurting you ever again. King Bob: She better not. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then two subjects placed Sue Bob on the dodgeball wall. Subject 1: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Subject 2: This is what you get for beating up King Bob! Then two subjects left Sue Bob at the dodgeball wall. Sue Bob: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until King Bob's guards bring Miss Finster to see me. Then two subjects walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, boys? What happened? Subject 1: Sue Bob beat up King Bob! Subject 2: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take her to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Sue Bob a good talking to! Take me to see her right away! Subject 1: We left her at the dodgeball wall! Subject 2: Follow us! Then two subjects took Miss Finster to see Sue Bob. Subject 1: Here he is, give that Sue Bob a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, boys! I'll deal with her! Subject 2: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then two subjects left Sue Bob to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Sue Bob, how dare you beat up King Bob?! That's violent and unacceptable! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Sue Bob to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Sue Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from King Bob's friends! Why? Because Sue Bob beat up King Bob! That's violent and unacceptable! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Sue Bob a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Sue Bob. Principal Prickly: Sue Bob, I'm very disappointed in you for beating up King Bob. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever beat up King Bob! You see beating up King Bob undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to beat up King Bob! That's it, you're suspended for three weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Sue Bob's parents scolded Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you beat up King Bob?! You know King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School! That's it, you are grounded for three weeks! Sue Bob's mum: Go to your room right now! Sue Bob went to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff